


*Among the stars*

by Pyschokisses



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragonball, Kakvege, Yaoi - Fandom, gokuxvegeta
Genre: Blow Job, Bulma - Freeform, Comedy, Dragonball - Freeform, Gay, Kakarot - Freeform, Krillin - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Rimming, Smut, Tien - Freeform, Yamcha - Freeform, Yaoi, analsex, chi chi - Freeform, gayfic, goku - Freeform, kakavege, piccolo - Freeform, space, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: A comedy fic!Bulma decides to have peace from the Z warriors, she tricks them into space; a certain desire occurs between two saiyans.-what happens in space...stays in space.-**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to any of the characters. All rights are all owned by Toei Animation, shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.**
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma massaged her temples in the lab, she was tired with all the distractions from the men. Piccolo from always pestering her for maps to good wastelands, Krillin for sex enhancement drugs, Tien for noise reducing tablets (yes, he was that serious.) . Then there is Yamcha for being Yamcha, and Goku, anything Goku did she was sure to know as Vegeta bitched about it. And that's where she came up with a cunning plan, after speaking with Chichi and 18, plans began to unfold; within two months it was time for that plan of action to begin.

Bulma was leaning against the car in the wastelands, with a cigarette rested between her lips, her hands tucked in her pockets. Fighting back a grin, for she knew how to get everyone where they needed to be. "Piccolo." She drew back her cigarette from her lips, raising her brows over at inquisitive Namekian.

"Bulma."

"How would you like to piss off Vegeta?" She flicked the ash from her cigarette, with a devilish grin.

"You son of a bitch, I'm in."

"Great." She opened her car door and climbed in. "the ships at the Caps Corp, bay 3."

"I'll be there."

Bulma grinned to herself as she head towards the Kame house. One down, five more to go. she kept a mental note so far. She stepped onto the beach of Kame house, and approached the men who were sat outside staring at the clouds. She paid no attention to the old man who was gawking at her.

"Tien. Krillin. How would you like to piss off Vegeta?" She smiled at the two, as they exchanged looks with a wicked grin. Of course they'd fall for this. 

"You son of a bitch." Tien jumped from his seat and looked over at Krillin.

Krillin gave him a nod, and smiled over at Bulma. "We're in!"

"Great, bay 3. Capsule Corp." Bulma started to walk back towards her plane. She let out a sigh as she felt a poke on her backside.

"What about me?!" Roshi pouted at her.

"No." She grunted and climbed into her plane, damn perverted bastard.

He huffed and started to mutter to himself. "Well yeah sure don't invite old Roshi, bet there's gonna be bitches, Vegeta hates bitches- no wait Vegeta married one."

"You're just a pervert." Turtle blurted out.

"Shut up Turtle!" He exclaimed as he slammed the door. Leaving Tien and Krillin looking confused.

"He's just gone to masturbate." Turtle stated as matter of fact.

"Don't tell em what I'm doing!" Roshi shouted out from the other side of the door.

-

Bulma approached the worn down apartment in West city, she pursed her lips and lightly knocked the door. There was some rummaging heard in the background, and subtle mumbling. She clicked her tongue and knocked on the door harder.

Yamcha quickly answered with his shorts half way down his thighs. "Bulma! You're here to take me back?"

Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No. But how would you like to piss off Vegeta?"

He raised a brow with his mouth gaped. "You son of a bitch, I'm in!"

"Capsule Corp bay 3, pull up your shorts." She winced and started to walk away. Four down. Two to go. She grinned to her self rubbing her hands together as all was going well so far.

Quickly pulling up his shorts he looked over his shoulder. "Puar I'm going out, you can get outta that form now."

"Thank heavens, if I had to be Bulma one more time for that, I don't know what I'd do."

"Just get the dragon balls to forget about it." He waved it off and closed the door.

-  
Sat in the kitchen she drummed her fingers on the kitchen table as she called Chichi. She felt rather pleased with herself, the plan was coming together well.   
"Chichi I need him at capsule Corp now."

"You son of a bitch, I'll send him right away. Hang on." Bulma leaned back at her chair and looked at her watch as she heard Chichi calling out to Goku in the background. "Goku, Bulma's got snacks.He's on his way at mach 3."

Perfect. She hung up and waited for Goku to arrive in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey Bulma."

"I need to talk to you." She pushed out the seat opposite with her foot, hinting for him to sit down. After an hour of explaining the plan with him, she followed him towards bay 3. "You understand?"

"So no snacks?"

"No snacks."

"Unless I behave?"

She nodded and pointed towards the direction. "bay 3."

She let out a small giggle watching Goku head towards the bay, oh this was like putty in her hands. Five down. One more to go.   
-

"According to Bulma we are not allowed in the cockpit till after the ship takes off." Piccolo looked pensive.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, furrowing his brows. "Why?"

"Have you not been informed of the plan?" He looked back at the confused expression on Goku's face.

"Something about Vegeta and training?"

Piccolo massaged his temples, whilst the others facepalmed. "Makes sense."

-

Bulma leaned against the doorway of the gym smiling over at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

"What is it woman?" he groaned, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Pleasant as always." She rolled her eyes. "So remember when you went into space that one time?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're not getting into this again."

"And I was pregnant-"

"Oh, we're getting into this."

"Yes dear, how would you like to go back into space?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

"Then yes I'm pregnant."

"Which bay?"

"Bay 3."

"I'll see you in nine months." He wiped his face on the towel around his shoulders, and started to head out. 

"You were gone a year." She folded her arms.

"I lost count."

"By three months?"

"Sayian months."

"Just go."

"Yeah I'll go."

After a brisk shower, Vegeta was now sat in the cockpit. He rested his feet leaning back, he wasn't going to argue with the woman. In fact, he was relieved to have some peace to himself, especially away from Goku. "Finally, time to do what I did last time." His hands traveled south as he rested his head back. 

"Hey Vegeta." Goku leaned on the back of the chair with a grin.

Vegeta's eyes widened, he trailed his eyes over seeing he was not alone. "Nooooo!"

-  
Back at the launching bay clutching on a mug of coffee, Bulma let out a sigh of relief, finally she'd get time to herself without distractions.   
"See you in six months time boys." She chortled

-  
Vegeta was frantically pressing the buttons on the console cursing to himself. 

"We got you good there Vegeta, don't worry Bulma says she'll land the ship again." Yamcha chuckled and looked out the window, small bead sweat form on the side of his head. "guys she's not doing it." His voice broke.

"How can you be so sure?" Tien frowned over at Yamcha. 

"Just a hunch." Yamcha gulped still staring out the window.

"Wait she's trapped us here with Vegeta? That son of a bitch! I'm out! I'm out, I'm out!!!" Piccolo screamed banging on the door.

"Wait, so that means Bulma lied to us?" Krillin furrowed his brows as he looked at everyone freaking out. "Makes sense."

Vegeta clicked his tongue, no matter how many times he pressed the buttons, it was no use. He inhaled deeply. "I need my ice cream sandwich." He stormed towards the fridge freezer, he opened the door and mouth gaped. "Where's the ice cream sandwiches?!"

Whilst piccolo was banging frantically on the door, Yamcha frowning staring out the window, Krillin and Tien started playing cards; Vegeta cursing at and kicking the fridge freezer in rage. Goku was casually sat in the corner, eating an ice cream sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Two mind gruelling days later, the men were all sat in one of the four bedrooms with sombre expressions. They all questioned how they managed to get manipulated so easily by Bulma. Krillin looked around the room, Piccolo was sat on the floor opposite Vegeta both deep in thought whilst glaring at one another. Tien and Yamcha sat the other end of the bed from him, whilst Goku was laying on the top bunk. He tapped his hands on his lap looking around the room, feeling uneasy with just how quiet the room was. That's when he came up with an idea to break the awkward tension in the room. "I know what will lighten everyone's mood, let's play never have I ever!" He chirped up with a glint in his eyes.

"Stop trying to get everyone to play that game Krillin!" Tien frowned whilst folding his arms.

"Aw come on, I let you bunk with me and 18 at Kame house."

"Yeah, about that."

"Is it about me and 18?"

"It's about you and 18." Tien nodded his head in affirmation.

"We will be quiet."

"Yeah gag doesn't work for that."

Krillin's cheeks heated up, he gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know how to answer to that."

Goku peeked over from the top bunk, whilst scrunching up a ice cream sandwich wrapper in his hands. "what's never have I ever?" 

Krillin raised a brow up at his inquisitive friend. "Goku, you never heard of never have I ever?" 

"Is it some game, that Chichi calls the devil game? Chichi doesn't let me play those."

This peeked everyone's interest, the men all exchanged looks before looking back at Goku.   
"What game does she let you play?" Tien asked arching his brow.

Goku sighed and jumped down from the top bunk. "I'm not allowed to say outside the bedroom." He sat crossed legged on the floor facing them. 

"you could share a little." Yamcha suggested. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "fuck it, let's play never have I ever!" he rose to his feet and stepped closer to the bunk bed. He felt fed up being trapped in a spaceship with a pickle, triclops, cueball, a clown...and Yamcha; damn that woman of his to hell. Last thing he wanted, was to hear Goku's bedroom antics with his harpy wife.

"Yeah, I'll play if Vegeta's playing." Piccolo glanced over at Vegeta whilst slouched in the corner.

"So it's settled, luckily I brought Vodka. Bulma couldn't stop me there." Krillin grinned rubbing his hands together, and pulled out a bottle of vodka; from under his pillow.

Tien gave Krillin a concerning look, usually he'd of expected the porno mags under the pillow; not the vodka. "Do you want to talk about something, dude?"

"Not right now." He mumbled in response.

Yamcha looked over at Goku's pensive expression, he pulled himself forward to the edge of the bed and rested his hands on his lap."okay let's get the easy one out the way, never have I ever introduced myself as - hey it's me followed by my name.."

Everyone looked directly at Goku, watching the cogs turning in his head, before his eyes widened in realisation. 

"Hey that's what I say!" 

"Now you drink." Krillin passed the bottle of Vodka to Goku.

Goku wrinkled his nose staring at the clear bitter fluid inside the bottle. "Can I have some water?"

"No." 

"Okay." Goku cleared his throat as he unscrewed the bottle cap and took a shot from the bottle.He coughed thumping his fist against his chest, as he felt the sharp dry bitterness travel down his throat, and warming his chest.

"Never have I ever, killed my comrade." Tien stared directly at Vegeta.

Vegeta scrunched his brows, he noticed everyone else starting to stare at him. He had to think for a second before he clicked his fingers. "Oh yeah, Nappa." he snorted and snatched the bottle from Goku to take a shot.

Goku tapped his index finger against his lips whilst staring up at the ceiling. "Uhh never have I ever gotten stronger than me." He grinned and watched as everyone sighed at him, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo took a shot and stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled at Goku and folded his arms in protest. "I'm not drinking that."

"But you gotta that's the rules." Goku grinned waving the bottle in front of him.

"I'll make you pay for this Kakarot!" He hissed snatching the bottle from Goku, and took a shot keeping a glare on the grinning bastard.

"Never have I ever blown myself up." Piccolo looked at Vegeta.

"For fuck sake!" Vegeta huffed and took another shot.

"never have I ever arrived late after my friends have died." Krillin pointed his index fingers together whilst looking to the floor. 

Goku frowned as all attention from the room averted on him. "when?"

"When I was killing your friends Kakarot." Vegeta smirked ignoring the subtle glares from the others.

Goku raised a brow, he folded his arms with a pensive expression. "Okay...but name me another time."

"then there was Namek." Piccolo stepped forward.

"Then there was the androids, and you only fought one." Tien leaned forward from the bed.

"and you didn't defeat him either." Vegeta snorted.

Goku raised a brow at Vegeta. "super sayian 3." He said so bluntly with a smug grin.

"fuck you." Vegeta scoffed at him and looked away.

"And don't get me started on cell!" Yamcha chirped in.

Piccolo glared over at Yamcha. "shut the fuck up, you hadn't fought him!" He shook his head with the others that caused Yamcha to sit back with a doleful look.

"Then there was the Buu stuff." Tien shrugged.

Goku pursed his lips looking over at everyone staring at him. "I was dead!" 

"yeah, by getting yourself blown up by cell." Tien chimed in again.

Vegeta scrunched his brows up, and looked back at Piccolo. "doesn't that count as him blowing himself up?!"

"no, because he didn't cause it." Piccolo exchanged a glare with Vegeta. This was a living nightmare for the pair, trapped in a ship together, both mentally debating if it would be worth murdering the other.

"fine I'll take a drink." Goku winced as he was handed the bottle.

"never have I ever gotten my arm ripped off." Vegeta smirked at Piccolo. 

"low blow there Vegeta." He scowled.

"I'll show you a low blow." 

"I haven't got one."

Yamcha leaned forward from the bed looking directly over at Vegeta. "never have I ever killed an audience."

Vegeta's attention averted away from Piccolo, the corner of his lips curled and eyebrow twitched glaring at Yamcha. "someone's brave." He grabbed the bottle and took a shot keeping his stare on Yamcha.

"never have I ever committed genocide." Tien grinned as he and everyone else looked directly at Vegeta.

"feeling targeted with that one." Vegeta huffed and took another shot.

Seeing the awkward tension between everyone in the room, Goku rose from his feet and walked over to Vegeta to grab the bottle from him. He grinned as everyone looked at him perplexed. "never have I ever not learnt the kaioken." 

Everyone let out a groan as they passed the bottle taking a shot each, whilst Goku stood there with a wide childish grin.

Piccolo, still not finished with the personal attacks handed the bottle over to Vegeta. "never have I ever slaughtered the entire Namekian village."

Vegeta let out a grunt and took a shot.

"never have I ever killed my friends." Krillin tittered and looked away avoiding eye contact.

"I was making friends." Vegeta smirked.

"Weird way of doing it." 

"It's how I say hello."he shrugged. "Never have I ever fucked Bulma." He smirked over at Yamcha as he took a shot from the bottle.

"Technically I have." Yamcha frowned.

Piccolo scrunched his nose up at Yamcha. "Puar doesn't count." 

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at Yamcha with a shocked expression.   
Yamcha's cheeks started to warm up, he glared at Piccolo as he climbed out of the bed. "I told you that in confidence!" He stamped his foot on the ground and stormed out the room.

Krillin looked over at Piccolo and sighed. "he's done it more than once."

"Yeah he's done it in a car." Tien winced.

"wow, Bulma must be weird to be doing all these sparring sessions." Goku scratched the side of his head, not even Chichi was that adventurous.

"oh that is it." Vegeta lunged forward gripping Goku by his top. 

Piccolo, and Tien tried to pull Vegeta back for fear of the two destroying the ship.

Goku smiled in excitement as he started to roll his shoulders back. "oh finally, I was wondering when we'd get to train." 

Vegeta smirked throwing the two who were trying to hold him back off him. The pair got into their point stances ready to throw in the first punch. The rest of the evening was spent with the two Sayians sparring in and around the ship, whilst the rest of the men sat in a circle in the cock pit playing cards.


	3. Chapter 3

Goku approached Vegeta inside the large room that the pair had been using to train in. It was hard to admit, but they were actually getting bored of training in such limited spaces. Vegeta would rather train by himself, unfortunately he had no way of locking Goku out. Bulma clearly wanted to make Vegeta's stay a living hell, he did question what he had done wrong in his past life; then frowned realising he probably did deserve this torment. Goku paused for a moment, watching Vegeta doing press-ups. A mischievous grin planted on his face as he stood in front of Vegeta, holding a basket ball under each arm. 

Vegeta glanced up at the grinning simpleton, and let out an audible breath of annoyance as he rose to his feet. Rolling his shoulders back, he quirked a brow at the basket balls Goku was holding. For the past few days now, Goku had been caught with something new. Where the fuckery was he finding this stuff? No one really thought to question it further. "Hey kakarot. where did you get the balls from?"

"I found them." He shrugged and passed Vegeta one of the balls.

Vegeta wrinkled his nose looking at the ball, then back at Goku who was grinning widely at him. "What is this for?"

"Well, since we can't throw any ki blasts at each other, cos ya know-" he looked around the room whilst twirling his finger, then back at Vegeta's intrigued look. "the ship and all. I thought we could throw these at each other instead."

"Hm. Usually, I'd of threatened to deflate them and shove them down your throat. However, seeing as we don't have anything else to do -other than training." he bounced the ball, and grinned over at Goku. "you're on."

"Alright, so uh...got any idea how we should play this?"

"For fuck-" he pinched the bridge of his nose. Give him strength to resist the urge to throw this bastard out the ship. Of course, it isn't that simple for Goku would simply find his way back in the ship and see it as some form of game. "The goal is simple."

"It is?"

"It is." he acceded and held the ball under his arm, whilst resting his free hand on his hip. "we have to richote the ball off the wall at our opponent as fast as possible." He smirked glancing at Goku who was smiling over at him. He threw the ball against the wall opposite, Goku quickly swerved out of the way as it almost hit him from behind.

"Hey, that almost hit me." 

"That's the fucking point!" He threw the ball again, and cursed himself for of course Goku would dodge the fucking thing again.

"Oh, I get it now. So like this Vegeta?" He launched the ball opposite, Vegeta ducked as the ball was about to bounce back at him.

"Precisely like that." He grinned widely, perhaps this would be some fun after all.

The pair started to throw the ball towards each other, the pair laughed as they continued to play this simple game. Both breaking out in sweat as they increased the speed in attempts to catch the other out.

"Hey Vegeta, I bet I can throw mine harder than you!" Goku smirked as he threw the ball hard that it almost broke through the metal wall.

Vegeta swiftly moved to the side as the ball skimmed past his nose. He returned the smirk. "Ha! You wish." The pair started to up their game now, as they started to throw the balls at the same time, both ducking and diving whilst the balls bounced to and fro at immense speed.

"hey guys I've got the-" Yamcha had walked in carrying a tray of drinks, such unfortunate timing as one of the balls smacked him on the head at great force causing him to collapse on the ground.

The pair stopped, both looking over at the now unconscious Yamcha.  
"I think that was my ball!" Vegeta exclaimed whilst wiping the sweat from his brow.

Goku kneeled next to Yamcha checking his pulse. "No I'm sure it was mine."

"How can you be so sure kakarot?" He scoffed folding his arms.

"Your one would of killed him."

Vegeta glanced at Yamcha laying face first on the ground. He smirked and shrugged as he could see Yamcha was still breathing. "I can't argue with that."

Goku rose to his feet and stretched his arms out. "Aw man, I'm starvin' after that."

"Didn't you already have lunch?"

"Yeah, but then we played this game and it's really worked up an appetite. Wanna go join the others with me?"

Vegeta threw one of the balls at Yamcha, seeing Yamcha twitch slightly in reaction he shrugged. Yeah, he's fine. He looked back at Goku and grinned. "Sure."

-  
Sat around the table with Piccolo, Tien and Vegeta, Goku was engulfing the snacks he had laid out on the table. Whilst the other three were sat in silence staring out the window and channeling out Goku wolfing down his food. They were pretty much surprised they hadn't ran out of food already.

Krillin stepped over Yamcha's body, and walked in with a pack of cards. Scratching the side of his head whilst looking around the table, he looked rather dumbfounded at everyone. "Hey, are we missing someone?"

"No." Piccolo answered so abruptly.

"Are you sure? I can't quite put my finger on it but feels like we are missing someone."

"If anyone would notice someone missing, it would be me. I have great observations on these things." Piccolo paused, the whole room went silent as he observed the room. "No, we are all here."

"Huh, guess you're right." Krillin shrugged and sat down at the table.

Vegeta glanced over at the food from the side of him, he scrunched his brows together and pursed his lips. "Kakarot."

"Hm?"

"Where did you get these snacks from? I don't recall seeing them." He scanned the many different snacks, he certainty didn't see them in the ships kitchen. Perhaps the bastard has a hidden room or something.

"Guess you didn't look hard enough." Goku tittered at Vegeta's stern look. "Are you wanting some?" He offered him a bag of Doritos.

"Tch." Vegeta didn't even look at Goku as he grabbed the bag off him, and started to help himself. 

"Hey Vegeta, I been meaning to ask. How did Bulma manage to trick you onto this ship? I cant imagine you agreeing to be locked up in here with us." Piccolo cupped his chin, he knew there was no way Vegeta would of been won over with Bulma's 'how'd you like to piss off Goku and the gang?'. Especially if it involved him being locked in a spaceship with them.

"The woman told me she was pregnant." He shrugged wiping the crumbs from his hands. Seeing piccolo, Krillin and Tien pull a face at him caused him to roll his eyes. "Oh don't give me that! Besides, she was lying."

"Still bad that she knew to say that to get you on this ship." Tien folded his arms leaning back on the chair, whilst Krillin and Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Why judge me, when you got father of the year over here." He pointed his thumb at Goku who had just finished eating.

"What?" Goku furrowed his brows over at Vegeta, he wasn't really listening in to the full conversation. 

"Go back to sleep." Vegeta replied so abruptly.

Krillin looked around the table, whilst shuffling a deck of cards. Everyone else were now sat in silence giving the other a subtle glare, whilst Goku was swinging back on his chair staring up at the ceiling. "Anyone wanna play go fish?"

Goku stopped swinging from his chair, and gave Krillin an awkward smile. "Uh Krillin Buddy, we are in space."

"Yeah, so?"

"So uh.. I don't think you've noticed yet, but we are kinda in the middle of space."

Vegeta smacked his forehead and nudged Goku in the arm. "Damn it Kakarot. He means the fucking card game." He slapped the back of Goku's head, oh how he found him so infuriating.

"Ohhh! You really didn't have to smack me so hard." He rubbed the back of his head glaring at Vegeta.

"You think that was hard?"

"Alright guys, if you two are going to do that, you can go back into that room to fight." Piccolo glared at the two, he was surprised how they hadn't destroyed the ship already.

"I'm up for that!" Goku beamed and leapt up from his seat, placing his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Of course you would be." Vegeta let out a grunt, he folded his arms and stuck his nose up. As much as he did enjoy their game from earlier, not that he was going to admit to that. He couldn't be bothered to spend any more time with Goku and his annoying cheerful grin.

"Well it's either that Vegeta. Or we play Krillin's boring card game." 

Vegeta groaned, and shoved Goku's hand off his shoulder. "Fuck it, I'm in." The pair headed back to the room, stepping over Yamcha who was in the way.

"Hey, it's not that boring!" Krillin pouted, he looked at the other two sat at the table. "Right guys?"

"Uh, yeah sure. So I've got to go meditate now." A nervous bead of sweat formed side of Tien's head, as he quickly ran from the table.

"Yeah, same." Piccolo rushed off in opposite direction.

Krillin sighed, he headed to his bunk to get his vodka. He grunted not looking behind as he almost tripped over Yamcha. "Since when was there a rug in here?" He asked himself whilst still walking towards his bunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Losing track of the days spent in space, they were all sat around a pile of empty beer bottles, that they neatly started stacking into a pyramid shape. They weren't sure how more full bottles kept reappearing, as they assumed they had already drank them all. Least Bulma was kind enough to give them some alcohol in space. Goku rolled an empty beer bottle by his foot, whilst the others were all slouched staring blankly at the pile of bottles. They were probably going to land home with a drinking problem at this rate.  
"I steal all of Roshi's pornos just to get inspiration on how to pleasure 18." Krillin blurted out, that caused everyone to look at him confused as to why he randomly blurted out such confession.

"Yeah, we know." Tien sighed as he still concentrated on the stacked empty bottles, mostly to work out how much he actually contributed to.

"How do you know that?" 

Piccolo pinched the bridge of his nose, recalling that one time. "you weren't quiet the last gathering."

"Oh." Krillin looked at his feet pointing his index fingers together, whilst his cheeks started to glow crimson. 

Goku furrowed his brows whilst cocking his head to the side, he stopped rolling the bottle by his feet and looked around the room. "what's a porno?" He blushed seeing everyone groan and facepalm at such question. He heard of the word, but just wasn't sure what it was exactly.

Seeing Goku's perplexed expression, Yamcha sighed. "It's a visual aid of what people do together in the bedroom." 

Goku blushed rubbing the back of his head with a light chuckle. "oh...so that's why Chichi wanted to put the mirror there."

Everyone looked directly at Goku. "what?" They echoed, all looking flabbergasted at what they heard. Did they even hear that correctly?

"Nothin'."Goku tittered looking away, boy was this getting awkward.

Piccolo grinned widely, seeming as Krillin made a drunken confession. He may as well throw in his own. "when I first used the special beam cannon, I was glad I killed Goku with it."

"Right back at ya buddy-Wait, what?" Goku raised a brow at Piccolo whilst everyone else held back a laugh. 

Yamcha laid on his back crossing his arms behind his head. "I used Puar as a sex doll."

"we know." Piccolo grunted.

"how do you know that?" Yamcha shot up looking at Piccolo in shock. 

"Puar goes to therapy sessions."

"what? -How do you know that?"

"I'm in charge of therapy session." Piccolo massage his temples, oh the shit he heard, he was going to need his own therapy sessions.

Yamcha gulped. "shit."

Krillin folded his arms shaking his head in disgust at Yamcha. "for shame, what is wrong with you?"

Yamcha looked around the room, even Goku gave him a look of disgust. "Shut up porno head." He directed at Krillin, as his face started to heat up, nervous bead of sweat formed above his brow. Damn, this wasn't the kind of reaction he was expecting.

"least I do something natural, and not fuck my cat."

"for shame." Goku raised his brow at Yamcha.

Vegeta folded his arms, he chose to stay quiet during the idiots confessions. He didn't really want to get in such conversation, but after hearing that confession he scrunched his face up. "and now I believe Freeza done nothing wrong."

"I'm the one who taught Chiaotzu to blow himself up." Tien blurted ignoring Yamcha rocking back in forth next to him.

"you know...I get it." Piccolo shrugged.

Vegeta nodded in agreement and smirked. "I do appreciate a good skill like that."

Goku wrinkled his nose up. "that sounds pointless." He tucked away ice cream sandwich wrapper before anyone had noticed he just wolfed one down. "hey, I got one! Every time I hear Vegeta is training, I do training and I ask Bulma to turn down the gravity chamber." He gave a gleeful grin, as Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo looked directly at Vegeta.

"you what?!" Vegeta scowled, and gritted his teeth.Goku started to giggle as he saw Vegeta was close to losing his shit. 

"Ah, he used to always steal my clothes so I couldn't train with Roshi and only he could." Krillin frowned and glared over at Goku.

"makes sense." Piccolo shrugged.

Vegeta smirked over at Goku's smug look, he uncrossed his arms, grabbing an unopened beer bottle, and opened the beer top with his teeth whilst he leaned back resting his hand behind him for support. "I'm the one who keeps booking Kakarot for blood examinations, cos I know the clown hates needles."

Goku's smug grin quickly vanished, blood drained from his face; as his eyes widened in horror. "Wait, what?!"

"yeah I always hide needles in my cookie jar, when I know Goku's coming." Krillin laughed nervously.

"so that's why there's needles in there!" Goku shrieked, he sighed rubbing the back of his neck as everyone looked around the room avoiding his eye contact. "Does everyone like tormenting me with needles?"

"yeah." Everyone echoed the response.

"aw man, I don't know what to say to that."he scratched the back of his head, and pouted at Vegeta's smug look. He then grinned mischievously knowing what to say that would annoy Vegeta. "I'm the first person who saw Bulma's vagina."

Vegeta almost choked on his beer, he glared directly at Goku's serious expression. "Wait-what?"

"I patted it cos I was wondering where her balls went." He shrugged and grinned seeing Vegeta's eyes widen.

Yamcha stopped rocking back and forth, he scrunched his face whilst looking directly at Goku. "Why were you doing that?"

"cos I was sleeping with her." 

Vegeta's eyebrow began twitching. "you were what?" He asked through his teeth.

"It's okay, I was only twelve. She even bathed me." Goku grinned at Vegeta, not paying attention to everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"what?" Vegeta furrowed his brows and finished his beer, he made sure to finish it fast. Because the way Goku was going, they were both going to end up in a fight; and like hell was he wasting a good beer for that.

"she didn't let me bathe her though."

Yamcha pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goku you are unbelievable."

Goku grinned. "yeah, that's what she said." He was knocked back from a punch to the face. He glanced up seeing Vegeta now stood in front of him. "ah, what the hell Vegeta? What did I say?" 

Vegeta clenched his fists. "First you offer that old geezer a chance to kiss my woman, and now you tell me you seen her naked?!"

Goku shrugged and rose to his feet. "I don't know why you are getting so mad about it?"

Vegeta scoffed and shoved Goku back. "how would you like if I saw your woman naked?"

"heh, if you want to, not much to see though."

Tien sighed, and looked up at the pair. "Vegeta, this was before your were even on Earth. Why make a big deal of it?"

"It's the principle Triclops!" Vegeta snapped, whilst keeping his focus on Goku.

"If it helps, Roshi saw her vagina as well." Goku grinned, he knew what he was doing, and it was working.

"what?!" Vegeta's eyes widened seeing Goku then laugh at his reaction to it.

"well I took off her underwear."

"and there was me thinking you were always so naive."

Goku frowned and scratched the side of his forehead. "what does that mean?"

"don't play dumb with me now Kakarot, we all know you are a pervert. Why would Bulma even agree to that?"

"oh. She didn't."

"What?" That's it, Vegeta heard enough as Goku grinned widely at him. He grabbed Goku by his top in a vice grip. "I will end your life!"

Goku raised a brow and folded his arms, he looked down seeing Vegeta had a firm grip of his top. "bring it Vegeta."

"oh it's brought!" He pushed Goku and rolled his shoulders back, ready to knock the shit into him.

"look Vegeta I cant take you seriously until you are stronger than me." Goku smiled widely.

"oh that is it!" Vegeta lunged forward, the pair started fighting. He was getting more and more wound up as Goku continued to laugh at him.

Whilst the two were fighting in the background, Krillin pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"Go fish?" He smiled.

"Go fish." The rest agreed whilst ignoring the two sayians sparring each other, knowing this was going to last a good few hours. Krillin started to shuffle the deck, as glass bottles started to fly across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Another day in space, looking out the window- pitch darkness as per fucking usual. Piccolo sighed and proceeded to bang his head against the window. Another day dealing with the most annoying crew mates, and if he had to hear Krillin asking if anyone wanted to play 'go fish' one more fucking time-

"Hey guys, anyone wana play go Fish?"

"Dammit!" Piccolo muttered under his breath, he had to fucking say it. He spun on his heel as he caught a glimpse of Goku eating an ice cream sandwich, just where was he getting them from? That's when he realised something- "oh my Dende, we are gonna miss Gohan's birthday!"

Goku finished the ice cream sandwich, licking his lips covering all traces before Vegeta had noticed. "Wait, when is his birthday?" He frowned, and turned around looking at everyone's baffled expressions. "What?"

Piccolo sighed massaging his temples. "his birthday is next week Goku."

"Aw man, I hope Chichi bought him something from me."

"Do you ever buy your sons presents?"

Goku wrinkled his nose up, what a silly question to ask. "Why would I do that? That's Chichi's job." 

"You are the worse parent." Tien shook his head at Goku, and snatched the vodka bottle from Krillin.

"How am I the worse parent?"

"How old is Gohan?." Piccolo rolled his eyes seeing the cogs turning, they all looked around the room awaiting for an answer. He clicked his tongue and glared back at Goku who was starting to use his fingers to count. "Goku?"

"I'm thinking."

"Okay, easier one. How old is Goten?"

"Uhhh"

"He's seven!"

"I was gonna say."

"What's Gohan's favourite show?"

"How am I meant to know that?"

Vegeta raised a brow over at Goku's flabbergasted look. "Kakarot, do you know anything about your children?"

"Alright then, what do you know about yours?" Goku pouted and folded his arms, as he and everyone else looked back at Vegeta.

"Let's see, he likes toys, amusement parks, video games- and he's a spoilt little shit." Vegeta smirked over at Goku, everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.

"he's got a point." Krillin nodded in agreement.

"Shut up cue ball!" Vegeta growled at Krillin, since when did he give him permission to voice his opinion?

"I'll make you shut up." Krillin muttered under his breath with a frown, as he snatched his vodka back off Tien.

"What was that?" He raised a brow over at Krillin.

"Nothing." 

"That's what I thought." Vegeta smirked over at the little cueball. 

"Goku, do you ever spend time with your sons?" Tien asked out of curiosity.

"Of course, when I'm sparring with them." Goku smiled, his smile soon faded seeing everyone face palm.

"By sparring, you mean equal battle to test skills?"

"If Kakarot was training his sons right, they wouldn't be so weak." Vegeta snorted.

"Least my son beat Cell."

"Yeah, cos I helped."

"All you did was tickle him."

"I will murder you!"

"Like when Freeza murdered you? Oh, too soon?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth watching Goku mocking him with a gleeful smile. 

"Okay guys, if you're gonna fight. Please do it away from us, we are still picking up glass from when you threw those beer bottles last time!" Piccolo snapped as he stepped between them two, not that it was going to do much. If those fuckers wanted to fight, they'd find a way even with barriers in their way.

"Tch, that's what the clown wants. So I'm not going to give him that satisfaction." Vegeta stuck his nose up and stormed out the room. 

Goku frowned as he didn't get the reaction he was hoping. He decided to join the others with their card game, they got to the point they were just staring endlessly at the pile of cards as they ended up drunk. And so, another pyramid of empty beer bottles started. Whilst the others fell asleep on top of the other, Goku gave an exuberant smile as he headed towards Vegeta. Perhaps he could wind him up some more, stumbling towards the room he barged in not thinking to knock.

"Hey Veg- oh." His eyes widened seeing Vegeta laying on the bed, in just his boxers that were partially slid down his thighs. They made that awkward eye contact, that caused them both to froze for split second before;Vegeta quickly pulled a blanket over him.

"What do you want?!" He hissed, his cheeks heating up. Damn, can't even have a peaceful wank in this place.

"I was just Uh...is this a bad time?" He laughed nervously scratching the side of his head. His eyes kept focusing between Vegeta's legs, even though Vegeta had covered it, he still had the mental image.

"Just tell me what you want?"

"What were you doing?" He cocked his head to the side and folded his arms. Still, focusing on that area.

"None of your business." He huffed, his cheeks burning red.

"Kinda looked like you were pleasuring yourself." He shrugged uncrossing his arms, he never really thought of having a self gratification especially on a ship with others. Come to think of it, it was the first thing Vegeta was going to do when arriving on the ship before realising he wasn't alone. Perhaps he has some tension being built up there.

"Get the fuck out." Vegeta looked away, he wasn't ashamed to admit to himself-he was so going to continue jollying himself, soon as the clown walks out the room.

"Alright, sheesh." Goku rolled his eyes, and walked out the room.

"Kakarot!"

"Yeah?"

"The door!"

Goku peeped his head from the door way. "Oh, I guess it would help if I closed the door huh?" 

"You think?!" He quirked his brow as Goku tittered whilst slowly closing the door. "Wait.If I ask you to do this one favour, you won't tell anyone else?!" He gulped, What the fuck was he even asking?

Goku paused with the door now only slightly ajar. "Uh, sure. I guess?" 

"Will you stroke my cock for me, but I need you to look away whilst doing it."

Goku frowned as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"My arms hurt."

Goku paused for a moment, tapping his index finger against his lips; whilst staring between Vegeta's legs. "Makes sense." He shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Vegeta sat up and scooted himself forward next to Goku. He sighed, slowly pulling the blanket away revealing his hard throbbing cock. -(wow, this is all happening rather quickly considering what kind of book this is...moving on...) "Okay, just look over there or something as you um...help relieve me." He bit his lip as he felt Goku's hand wrap around his cock. With a firm grip Goku stroked his cock with long firm strokes. He cussed at himself for how good it felt, he was really getting into it as quiet moans erupted from his throat. He even started to thrust himself into Goku's hand, damn was he really cussing himself for enjoying it so much. That's when he caught Goku...looking at him. "Dammit, I said don't look!" He hissed biting back another moan.

"Sorry, I can't help it. your sounds kinda made me hard." Goku whined, he was now pitching a tent in his trousers.

"What the?" Vegeta furrowed his brows seeing Goku's erection. Well, suppose that was expected to happen. "Alright, we shall help each other out then." Soon as he said that Goku already got his own cock out. Well alright then you eager pest... Vegeta gulped. hesitantly he wrapped his fingers around Goku's cock. There they were, sat side by side stroking the others cock. The pair moaned and groaned, at such new sensation of having another man stroke them.

"Oh.so.good." Goku panted and started to thrust his hips against Vegeta's hand. 

"Yeah." Vegeta said in affirmation, he too panting heavily.

"Nghn,Vegeta this feels amazing." Goku moaned out as he stroked Vegeta's cock more vigorously.

"Just.shut.up!" He hissed through his teeth whilst trying to hold back a breathy moan. He wasn't expecting to enjoy it this much. The pair broke out in sweat as they continued to pleasure the other, the room felt as though it was starting to spin around them, they were getting dangerously close now.

"Ah, I can't help it." Goku moaned out in pure bliss, ignoring Vegeta's grunts of annoyance as he wanted him to stay quiet. "Why haven't we done this before?" He panted as he felt tingling sensation invigorating his insides.

"Just. Shush will you?!" He grunted, and quickened the strokes. The pair hitched their breaths as they felt spurts of their seed coating each others hands, and splattered between their thighs. Fuck, what a mess. Vegeta wrinkled his nose up, feeling the warm fluid trickle down his hand, the pair mirrored each other as they rubbed their hands against the sheet and fell back onto the mattress. Neither spoke a word. Both stared at the ceiling. Catching their breaths.

Yamcha's eyes widened in horror as he had peeped through the small gap of the door. He ran back towards the cockpit where the men were slowly waking up from their short nap, nursing their migraines. "Guys, you never guess what I just saw! Goku and Vegeta were tossing each other off."

The men all looked at each other, back at Yamcha, then back at each other. They burst out laughing. 

"Yeah right." Piccolo shook his head with a grin. As if that would ever happen.

"I'm being serious!" Yamcha frowned. "In fact, if you follow me now. you will see them both laying in bed together!" He spun on his heel about to coax everyone to follow, he was met by Vegeta now stood in front of him fully clothed. He opened and closed his mouth unable to articulate a response.

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta raised a brow at Yamcha who started to babble some nonsense. 

"Oh he was just saying how you and Goku were masturbating together." Krillin sighed folding his arms.

Vegeta shook his head at Yamcha, and pushed his index finger under Yamcha's chin to close. "Don't be so absurd, why the fuck would I even do such lewd act with the clown?" He grinned hearing the others laughing at Yamcha. 

Yamcha frowned "I know what I saw!" He stomped his foot to the ground.

"Have you been at the medicine cabinet?" Tien asked watching as Yamcha was starting to throw a hissy fit.

"No! I'm telling you guys-" before Yamcha had a chance to respond, a golf ball flew into the room hitting Yamcha between the eyes. 

Everyone stood open mouthed looking down at Yamcha now on the floor. Goku strolled in looking over at everyone staring at Yamcha's unconscious body. "Hey guys, anyone see where my golf ball went?" He scratched the side of his head as he scanned the room.

"Goku, where did you get the golf ball from?" Piccolo asked in astonishment.

"Found it." Goku shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

The longer time spent out in space, the more sexual tension was felt. Vegeta done his best to keep his mind focused off his erection, even after masturbating; it just wasn't enough. He was feeling so sex deprived, it was that bad he had even contemplated on fucking a roast Turkey that Goku had somehow found and brought to the dinner table. He managed to resist the urge on pounding that succulent turkey, by getting himself into some mental debate in his head. For one, would if of been classed as bestiality, or necrophilia, or both?. It was so difficult to focus on anything else but his raging boner, perhaps he shouldn't of had Goku help him that one time. Because he hated to admit, but it felt so good having another man stroke his cock. Seeing the other men sat in a circle playing card games, he found it a great opportunity to head towards the room he and Goku use as training space; knowing Goku would be there. Slowly he approached the room whilst having an argument in his mind, the rational side trying to pull him back why would he want to submit to a lower class. Whilst the irrational side which was mostly taking over all rational thoughts, was near enough at the 'fuck anything with a pulse' stage. He walked into the room whilst tapping the door, causing Goku to turn around facing him whilst hiding a wrapper from ice cream sandwich. He cleared his throat, was he seriously doing this? "Kakarot, I have another favour to ask."

"Sure," he smiled rubbing his hands together, perhaps it was another sparring session. His eyes were instantly attracted to Vegeta's boner, as if it was sending out signals awaking his dirty mind. "Oh, okay I'll stroke yours and you stroke mine?" he asked raising his brows as Vegeta was now stood just inches away from him.

"Fine," he bit his lip and started to strip down. His body taking over any conscience that tried stopping this act. 

Yamcha had enough sitting in circle with Tien, Piccolo and Krillin. They were staring blankly at the cards, no words spoken between them. It seemed spending so long in space was affecting everyone differently. Yamcha, slowly got up excusing himself from the group, not that anyone paid attention to him leaving. He decided to go to his room for a nap, in hope that he'd wake up and turn out it was just some dream, that he wasn't in space, he was home all along. As he walked towards his room he heard some low grunts from one of the rooms behind. He scratched his head, and decided to go investigate.

"Oh, this feels...different..." Goku rasped, his bare back laying on top of the cold metal floor, with Vegeta now straddling him. He let out a low moan as Vegeta started to ride him, tight walls hugging his cock, leaving him feel dizzy. 

Vegeta paused and raised a brow at him, was he not enjoying this? "Different in what way?"

"Move Vegeta- here let me help," Goku raised his hip and gripped onto Vegeta's waist, he started to thrust upwards enjoying feeling his cock burying deep inside Vegeta's tight hole. "Hnnn, oh Vegeta, oh wow Vegeta!" He moaned out in pure bliss, he never experience this kind of pleasure before. 

"Ssshhhut up... the others will hear us you moron!" He hissed through his teeth whilst trying to bit back his moans, he rocked his hips back and forth, enjoying having his insides filled.

"Vegeta, I can't-" Goku panted as he quickly flipped them over. "you are moving too slow for me," he started to thrust in fast, with Vegeta's legs around his waist.

"ahh ahh...ughnn oh fuck!" He yelled out in pleasure, his cock twitching, as he stared to dissolve in the pleasure.

"I know right? Mm feels so good," Goku panted as he continued to thrust faster.

"Ahhh ughn ...Kakarot!" his eyes rolled back, he dug his heels into Goku's lower back, pulling the thrusts in deeper, whilst he dug his fingers into Goku's muscular arms. Lavishing this intense moment. 

"Mmph yes Vegeta....oh you are amazing," he hummed, and leaned in licking down Vegeta's neck.

Yamcha gasped he wasn't sure how long he was stood there exactly, he had slapped himself a few times to ensure he wasn't dreaming. He quickly ran back to the cockpit, adrenaline taking over his system. "You guys! Goku and Vegeta are having sex!" He exclaimed, brushing his fingers through his hair whilst trying to catch his breath. The men all looked up at Yamcha and pulled a face at him.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Tien shook his head at him,before continuing on with the card game.

"Yeah, like those two would ever do such an act like that," Piccolo snorted. 

"Guys, I'm telling the truth!" He sulked watching as the men ignored him, focusing on their card game. 

"That's it Kakarot, give me your all! ....Ah come on...you can do harder than that!"

"You hear that?!" Yamcha pointed towards the direction of where Vegeta's voice was coming from.

"Sounds like they are sparring," Tien shrugged.

"No, they are having sex!" Yamcha massaged his temples, seeing the three men were not believing him.

"Kaio Ken times two!"

"Ahhh you bastard!"

"Yep, definitely sparring," Krillin sighed as more screams and thuds were heard.

"Just hope they don't wreck the ship," piccolo grunted. 

"Aw come on, I know what I saw!" Yamcha chided crossing his arms and glaring at the men, he was tempted to kick the cards but though better against it.

Krillin exchanged looks with Piccolo and Tien. He let out a puff of air, and raised a brow over at Yamcha. "do you want to talk about your problem?" 

"What problem?"

"It's obvious you are trying to find ways to split Bulma and Vegeta up."

"What?...no!Look, if you guys follow me I'll show you that they are in fact having sex!" He strutted out with confidence adamant the men were following as they all grumbled slowly raising to their feet, what he hadn't noticed was they waited for him to leave the room and sit back down. He opened the door wide where Vegeta and Goku were panting heavily, covered in sweat, their bodies quivering unaware Yamcha was even there. "see!...guys?" Yamcha frowned seeing they hadn't followed him, he huffed and stormed back to the cockpit, he clenched his fists seeing the men sat back down playing cards. "guys! I was trying to show you them two having sex!"

"Why would you think we'd follow you?" Krillin shook his head and laughed.

"To see for yourselves!"

"Yamcha, we know to never disturb them two when sparring," Tien sighed getting agitated by Yamcha's odd behaviour.

"They aren't sparring!" 

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Sure, I believe you."

"Finally, thanks Piccolo!"

"Now will you shut the fuck up whilst we are trying to focus on this game?"

"Wait...did you just tell me that to shut me up?"

Goku walked in wearing only sweat pants whilst eating an ice lolly, his face still flushed and thin sheen of sweat with some claw marks on his shoulders. "Hey guys, what you playing?" 

The men stared at Goku open mouthed, mainly at the ice lolly he was holding. "Goku, where did you get that ice lolly from?" 

"Found it," he shrugged.

"Where's Vegeta?" Yamcha asked raising a brow at Goku, all signs were obvious he just had sex yet the men seemed obvious and more fixated on the damn ice lolly.

"Oh um, he's having a lie down, he's probably going to be sore for a few hours," he chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"See Yamcha, they were sparring!" Krillin exclaimed, of course they were sparring. There was no way those two sayians would have sex together.

"Oh come on!" Yamcha threw his hands in the air and stormed out the room.

Goku watched Yamcha leave then look back at the rest of the men, whilst scratching the side of his head slightly perplexed. "What did I miss?"

"Just Yamcha, being Yamcha," piccolo grunted.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta paced his room, thoughts circling his mind. He hated himself for admitting that yesterday's sex with the simpleton, was actually pretty decent; minus the bruised insides. Still feeling rather delicate, yet craving some more, he creeped towards Goku's room like a predator ready to fuck-I mean, hunt it's prey. Licking his lips, with a small mischievous grin forming. He opened the door seeing Goku laying across the bed in just his pants, whilst eating an ice cream sandwich. 'He's making this way too easy for me' he chuckled to himself as he stepped in closing the door behind him. He raised a brow at the fresh looking bedding on Goku's bed. Goku shot up throwing the ice cream sandwich wrapper away, whilst licking his lips of any traces of the sweet treat.

"Hey Vegeta," he gave Vegeta a broad smile.

Vegeta glared at the empty ice cream sandwich wrapper, then back at the bedding. "Where did you get the fresh bedding from?" he pointed at the clean bedding with the fluffy pillows.

"Oh, Uh..." he scratched the back of his head widened his smile. "I found it."

"I see," he grunted, one side wanted to question it further, whereas the more dominant side was at the 'fuck now, questions later'.

"So uh, what you doin' here?" 

Vegeta inhaled deeply whilst he hesitantly sat on he bed next to Goku, slowly he exhaled to gather any rational thoughts before looking directly at Goku's inquisitive look. "Kakarot, hear me out on this-"

"You want me to fuck you again?" Goku cut in, a small glint in his eye as he started to grin.

"No you moron!..." damn, no his ass couldn't take another beating like that, not at this precise moment anyway. He took another deep breath, seeing Goku's now lost expression, unsure what exactly he was wanting. "Listen, I want you...to um-" he cleared his throat, the room starting to feel slightly warmer than usual, rational thoughts tried reeling him back in from what he was about to say. Goku leaned forward, his eyebrows raised curiously awaiting for Vegeta to finish his sentence. "I want you to let me finger your ass," his cheeks reddened as he said it so calmly to the dimwit. 

Goku fell backwards, his eyes staring back at Vegeta in horror. "...what?!"

"Listen, let me finger your ass ready for ...you know" he blushed clearing his throat again. "When we get home, I will..." bile started to travel up his throat, he couldn't believe what he was going to offer next, but damn, he wanted a fuck. "I will let you use the gravity room," he swallowed hard, mouth gone slightly dry however he knew if he wanted Goku to agree to such act, he had to bribe him first.

Goku now showing some interest, sat back up with a widened excited grin. "For a year?!"

"You crafty son of a bitch..."

"You're in?" 

Vegeta scoffed, his mouth slight ajar "wha....ugh, fine, sure...whatever," he shook hands, and started to remove his gloves. "Remove your pants then!"

"Oh, right..." he kicked off his pants and blushed revealing his hard on.

Vegeta grinned raising his brows, "don't worry, you haven't seen just how hard mine is yet," he chuckled and started to suck on his fingers, coating them with saliva. Oh this was going to be a glorious day, the day he got the lower class to yield to the Prince of all Sayians with just a finger. He pulled his fingers out his mouth, pushing Goku back on the bed. "Relax Kakarot, I need you to open your legs!"

Goku gulped, his body trembling in anticipation. Slowly he opened his legs, resting his knees flat on the mattress either side.

"Good," Vegeta hummed giving Goku's cock a stroke as a reward for listening so far.

Goku writhed, he bucked his hips wanting Vegeta to stroke his cock more. He let out a small yelp as Vegeta applied firm pressure on his hip to hold him still.

"Be patient!" He scoffed, and slowly stared to guide his finger into the tight entrance.

Back in the cockpit the other men were sat deep in thought, they heard a loud yell from Goku, then what sounded like a metal tin crashing together, they looked over to see a dent in shape of Vegeta's body appear on the wall. They all glanced at each other and shrugged it off. Moments later, the two Sayians walked into the cockpit to join everyone. Goku mostly stumbling leaning against the wall for support, whereas Vegeta was rubbing the back of his head growling over at Goku.

Piccolo let out a grunt at the pair and looked directly at Goku. "Okay, so how did that dent happen? And Goku, do not say you found it!"

Goku tittered looking at the dent, then back at Piccolo. "Well then, what can I say?"

"Admit it, you were fucking Vegeta!" Yamcha snapped as he pointed directly at Vegeta.

Vegeta pulled a face at Yamcha, as did everyone else in the room. "Ha! As if I would let that clown fuck me, you...who are you?"

Everyone in the room started to chuckle as Yamcha stood rather dumbfounded. 

"Come on guys, isn't it obvious?! I mean look at the dent in shape of Vegeta, clearly he was fucked too hard and-"

"What is wrong with you?" Krillin frowned shaking his head at Yamcha.

"Besides, Kakarot and I were doing some training," Vegeta crossed his arms and looked over at Goku who winced as he slowly sat down.

"I saw you two in the act the other day!" Yamcha stomped his foot whilst clenching his fists.

"Just ignore him, I think he's been at our medicine cabinet," Tien sighed shaking his head at Yamcha.

Yamcha kicked the wall in frustration before hopping, cradling his now sore throbbing foot from kicking the wall too hard. He began to wail out in pain along with some curse words. 

"So uh, anyone wana play go fish?" Krillin smiled ignoring Yamcha in the background.

After hours of playing go fish, the two sayians snuck off after having something to eat. Yamcha glared watching them both run off in a hurry together, he nudged Tien.

"We should follow them," he whispered whilst Krillin and Piccolo were now playing jenga. 

"What is your obsession with them? They probably gone back to do some training," Tien sighed seeing Yamcha look at him pleadingly. "Fine, I'll go with you just to prove that they are indeed training, then you have to shut the fuck up afterwards!"

The pair walked towards the large room that the two Sayians were using to spar in, Yamcha raised a brow at Tien as the room was empty. 

"That doesn't mean anything, perhaps they've gone down for a nap?" Tien shrugged and was about to walk back towards the cockpit, he sighed feeling Yamcha pull him back.

"Then let's go check the bedrooms to be certain," Yamcha said so smug as he was confident they were going to catch them in the act, and this time Tien was there to witness too. 

They heard some fumbling coming from Goku's room, slowly they approached it and could hear Goku and Vegeta both whispering. Yamcha grinned quickly opening the bedroom door. "Ha!" He yelled seeing the two look back at him and Tien rather confused. Vegeta was sat holding a book under the duvet, whereas Goku was sat on the edge of the bed on top of the duvet, both clothed.

Tien slapped the back of Yamcha's head before storming off after apologising for disturbing the two. Yamcha ran after Tien, trying to convince that the two were doing something in the room. 

"They gone?" Vegeta raised a brow.

Goku nodded "I believe so, yep."

"Good, now where were we?" He smirked pulling the duvet away and pushing Goku's head back down onto his hard cock. He let out a small moan, and rested his head back on the headboard. "And don't be using your teeth this time!" 

"Mmhm" Goku sunk his mouth down to the base, drool escaping from the sides of his mouth. 

Vegeta closed his eyes, enjoying this moment his hand gripping onto Goku's hair whilst he thrusted himself into Goku's mouth. Perhaps he could get used to this more often...


	8. Chapter 8

Resting the side of his face against the pillow, with his hips raised allowing Goku to finger his entrance. He kept arguing with himself why he was allowing this to happen, and why was it even feeling so good. He glanced at the side of him seeing a bottle of lube, which caused him to knit his brows together, for one how does Goku even know what that is, and two- "Kakarot, where the-oh" he gasped feeling another finger slide in, he suppressed his moan for he didn't want to give Goku that satisfaction knowing how much he loved it. "Where did you - ah, get this from?" He bit back a moan whilst holding up the bottle of lube. That sure would of come in handy from the last couple of times. 

"Oh,uh-" he chuckled whilst thrusting his fingers inside Vegeta's entrance. "I found it," he shrugged and slid in another finger. He watched as Vegeta was now biting down on his knuckle. "You're really enjoying this, huh Vegeta?" he grinned, whilst rubbing his fingers against the inside walls.

Vegeta let out a low grunt biting down harder on his knuckle, he let out a whine as Goku pulled his hand away and pinned it behind his back. Each time he tried to wriggle free, more pressure was felt pinning him down. He bit on his lip refusing to let out a moan still.

Goku pulled his fingers out from the tight entrance, tilting his head to the side and looked down at Vegeta. "Are you even wanting this?"

Eyes widened at such questions, was he even wanting this? Of course he was wanting this, was the fact having his backside up in the air allowing such intrusion not enough? He felt humiliated enough at the fact he was once again being dominated by the third class. He groaned, side of his face buried in the pillow, his hand pinned behind his back, his cock twitching, and only now does Goku ask if he is wanting this? "Of course!" He snarled whilst rocking his hips towards him. "Just fuck me already!"

Goku let go of Vegeta's hand whilst coating his cock in lube. Slowly he guided himself into the tight entrance, he exhaled in pure bliss as he felt himself slowly buried inside the tight hole. "Hn Vegeta," he husked.

Vegeta bit onto the pillow, curse him for loving this feeling so much. As Goku started to thrust in slowly to build up rhythm, his mind felt as thought it was being pushed over the edge. 

Whilst the two were having sex on Goku's room, Yamcha has walked past after have a shower. He paused as he heard some muffled sounds and placed his ear against the door. 

"Oh Vegeta, you feel really great."

Yamcha raised a brow and continued to listen in ensuring he was listening right, he could hear the bed springs going, some muffled moans, and hips smacking against each other. Yeah, he heard enough. He opened the door and opened his mouth making some small audible sounds. Goku glanced back and threw the bottle of lube directly between Yamcha's eyes knocking him out cold.

"What was that?" Vegeta arched a brow lifting his head up slightly from the pillow.

"Just Yamcha," Goku shrugged and continued to thrust into Vegeta. The pair moaned out ignoring Yamcha's body laying out for the count just meters away from them.

Vegeta dug his nails into the bedding, unable to hold back any more of his moans; each thrust sending waves of pleasure through his system. "Ah Kakarot! ...harder!"

"Well...if you're sure-"

Vegeta's eyes widened recalling the last time he demanded Goku to go harder, oh fuck no, he was not having that same mistake. "Wait, no-no not that type of harder! I don't my insides obliterated!" 

Goku chuckled slightly and started to thrust in harder, the pair closer to their release. The room echoed with their sex session, it was surprising how no one else had walked into the room. After finishing, they both stepped over Yamcha to have a shower, they then joined the rest of the men playing card games.

Hours later when Yamcha has awoken from being knocked out, he noticed the bedding had been changed and the lube was no longer around so he had nothing to show as evidence. He stumbled into the cockpit where everyone hadn't long had their dinner. 

Krillin noticing Yamcha now stood glaring at Goku and Vegeta, sighed and clapped his hands together. "alright, I think it's time I address the elephant in the room,"

"Finally," Tien nodded in affirmation.

Goku scratched the side of his head looking around the room perplexed. "what elephant?" He felt a hard tap on the back of his head from Piccolo. "oww, what you do that for?!"

Piccolo massaged his temples. "it's a figure of speech Goku!"

"We all have noticed the smell of sex," Krillin pulled a face, it was starting to affect their peaceful sleep.

"I told you! Goku and Vegeta have been fucking!" Yamcha pointed at the two Sayians who both raised a brow over at him.

"actually Yamcha, we know you have been fucking the sponge from the shower room." Tien shook his head at Yamcha in disgust.

"wh...what?"

"and to put it bluntly we are disgusted with you man!" Krillin folded his arms giving Yamcha a look of disproval. 

Piccolo pulled a face shaking his head "I don't even have the means to have sex, and even I'm disgusted."

Goku scrunched his nose up. "fucking a sponge? Ewww"

" how dare you do such an act with others on the ship, you sicko!" Vegeta snapped folding his arms and glaring at Yamcha.

"Bu-but I'm not the one have literal sex. Goku and Vegeta are!"

Krillin sighed. "Yamcha, we know you get off on gay porn."

"nothing wrong with it dude, just it is wrong to make your fantasies a reality, I know you are fantasying them two doing it, and it's just wrong." Tien folded his arms, joining the rest of the men with pulling a face and tutting at Yamcha.

Yamcha stomped his foot and stormed off whilst muttering insults under his breath. The room went quiet for few seconds, Krillin let out a loud sigh and brought out a deck of cards.

"Go fish?" He chirped.

The rest of the room sighed, and sat in a circle joining Krillin in the card game.


	9. Chapter 9

Whilst everyone was busy playing some card games, Vegeta headed to his room and sat on the bed staring mindlessly at the wall. They weren't certain how long they have been in space for, Krillin had made a tally on the wall that Goku assumed was some game so had added more lines to it. Vegeta puffed out some air and dug his fingers into the mattress. He was enjoying the intimacy with the simpleton, and began to wonder if there was a way they could continue it whilst back on earth. Perhaps their wives wouldn't mind if the two had occasional fuck session behind their backs. His hands tightened into fists as he casted his eyes down to the floor, why was he having such lewd thoughts to begin with. Footsteps entered the room causing him to look over and grunt seeing Goku stood there with a tub of ice cream. Just where was the bastard getting all this stuff? 

"Hey Vegeta," he smiled whilst licking the spoon clean.

"Kakarot, where the fuck did you get that ice cream from?" He pointed at the tub Goku was holding feeling his mouth water at the delicious sweet treat. 

"Oh this? I thought you'd like to share?" he sat on the edge of the bed holding out the tub between them both. 

Vegeta raised a brow glancing at the tub then back at Goku's widened grin. Fuck was he tempted to rip the tub from him and devour it himself. Of course, he didn't want to lose the risk of no more sexy time if he did so. "What about the others?" 

"What about them?" He raised his brows at him with a slight glint of mischievous in his eye.

"Good point, do you have a spare spoon on you?" He licked his lips rubbing his hands together, this was evil eating ice cream behind the others backs. It was pure genius that Goku was even suggesting it too, they won't need to know.

"We can share this," he simpered whilst waving the spoon he had not long licked in front of Vegeta's face.

"Absolutely not!" He scoffed whilst turning his nose up at him, the audacity of such suggestion. 

Goku shrugged and helped himself to a spoonful of the ice cream, his lips enveloped the spoon and slowly he pulled the spoon out his mouth whilst licking his lips. "Mm, tastes so good,"he spooned out more of the ice cream and held it out towards Vegeta. "Want some?"

"Of course....just not -" he was quietened by the spoonful of ice cream shoved in his mouth. As he pulled the spoon out his mouth to protest, Goku leaned in licking down the side of his neck. He shivered slightly at the touch of Goku's cold tongue against his warm skin.

Goku brushed his lips against Vegeta's neck, "Would you like some more?" He pressed his lips firmly against the nape of Vegeta's neck.  
-

Meanwhile the rest of the gang were all busy playing monopoly that Goku had supposedly found, not that they questioned it further. Yamcha pouted as he landed on the 'go to jail' which he started to protest against.

"Hey! No! I was suppose to land there!" Yamcha wailed pointing at the square next to it.

"For fuck sake Yamcha, just go to jail!" Tien sighed crossing his arms.

"No! You guys missed it, the dice totally moved slightly meaning I had rolled a six not a five!" Yamcha gesticulated and frowned as they all glared at him.

"We don't care, just shut your whiny ass and go to jail!" Piccolo handed Yamcha his pawn to place in the jail section.

"Hey, where's the other two?" Yamcha looked around. Goku was not long playing some card games with them before handing them monopoly promising he would play, after he returned from the toilet. The rest of the men simply sighed and seen as he wasn't playing.

"Probably doing the usual," Tien shrugged as he started to roll the dice in his hand.

"Yep, they always like to do their training," Krillin nodded in agreement whilst taking a sip of beer that Goku had also found for him.

Yamcha threw his hands in the air and rose to his feet, not buying the 'training' "Oh come on, they clearly having-"

"Sit down!" Piccolo snarled at him.

"But-"

"Just sit the fuck down!" Tien gripped onto Yamcha's wrist.

Yamcha frowned looking down at them all who were giving him a deadly glare. "They must-"

"Yamcha, sit down and play this mother fucking game!" Krillin frowned shaking his fist at him.

Yamcha gulped seeing them all starting to get angry with him. "Okay," he sat down crossed legged in a sulk.

-  
Back at the bedroom, the two Sayians were now stripped from their clothing. This is because your author is fucking lazy to add in about them stripping down. Vegeta's breathing increased, his hands gripping on for dear life on the bedding below him.

"Sh-shit!" He gasped looking down as Goku dripped some of the ice cream down his hardened cock.

"What's wrong?" Goku raised his brows at him.

"It's fucking cold!"

Goku smirked "And I'm warming it up for ya," he enveloped his lips around the cock, and started to sink his mouth down the shaft.

"Oh-oh Kakarot," Vegeta mewled rocking his hips into Goku's mouth. A shaky moan erupted from his throat as he felt Goku suck more firmly, his face practically buried in his crotch. He hissed as Goku slid his mouth off the cock, he was thoroughly enjoying that. He scrunched his brows looking at Goku sat taping his chin whilst glancing at the icecream.

"Hm, where else can I put this?" He thought for a second, then a glint formed in his eye, without warning he flips Vegeta over raising his hips up. he dripped some of the icecream just above the backside watching as it drizzled down between the asscrack.

Vegeta gasped, his eyes widened as he felt Goku's face buried between his cheeks lapping up the melting icecream. Never would he of thought of using icecream in the bedroom like this, it was sticky, sweet, cold and pleasurable all into one. He moaned feeling the cold tongue press against his entrance. He started to rock his hips against Goku's tongue, pleading for more.

"You like that Vegeta?" Goku grinned licking his lips as he drizzled more of the icecream down Vegeta's backside.

Annoyed that he does indeed like this he let out a grunt and a slight hiss feeling the coldness trickle down him. "y-yes!"

"Mm" Goku hummed licking it up and dipped his fingers into the melted icecream, he pressed his fingers against the entrance slowly pushing in whilst lapping up the cream.

"Ah," Vegeta closed his eyes and moaned out as he felt Gokus finger and tongue slowly slide inside him. 

Goku leaned back licking his lips as he thrusted another finger in. "Mm Vegeta," he panted watching at the tight ringed muscle stretched around his fingers.

"Kakarot! don't stop!" He moaned out rocking his hips against Goku's fingers. He grunted as Goku pulled out his fingers. "Dammit! I told you not to-ahh!" His eyes widened as he felt Goku's cock slowly stretch his insides, and it felt amazing, he exhaled in relief feeling it bury inside.

"Oh Vegeta!" Goku moaned out as he started to thrust in unaware that the remainder of the icecream was knocked off the bed. Not that the two cared. 

"Yes- fuck yes Kakarot!" Vegeta moaned out in ecstasy, his cock surged, wave of pleasure colliding into his body. 

Goku started to thrust in hard, his hands holding onto Vegeta's hips as he pulled him into his thrusts. Both moaning out in pure bliss. "Vegeta!" He moaned thrusting in even harder, whilst Vegeta babbled incoherent sounds.

-

Back at the cockpit, deep into the game of monopoly Krillin had landed on one of Piccolo's property's. He frowned noticing he didn't have much Monopoly money left, he looked over at Piccolo's smirk.

"This is bullshit!" He flipped the board over and started to storm off.

"Wow man, no need to lose your temper like that!" Yamcha shook his head.

"Fuck you!" Krillin yelled whilst throwing his empty beer bottle at him.

"W-wh-" Yamcha collapsed on the floor as the bottle hit him between his eyes.

The men all stared at Yamcha's unconscious body before exchanging looks.

"Is that all he's good at?" Krillin shook his head at him.

"I guess," Piccolo shrugged.

Their glances were interrupted as they heard a few loud knocks against the wall that started to quicken.

"What the fuck is that?" Krillin frowned looking towards the distance. He started to walk towards where the sounds were coming from, as he approached the bedroom he gasped seeing both Vegeta and Goku laying on the floor with a blanket covering them. He trailed his eyes at the bent in bed and the pool of melted icecream on the floor. "What happened here?"

"Uh...training went a bit too far..." goku smiled nervously.

Krillin frowned at the ice cream and sighed looking at them two. "Where you two fighting over the icecream Goku found?"

"Yes!" They both exclaimed and exchanged looks before smiling awkwardly at Krillin.

"Huh, makes sense," he shrugged and strolled out the room.

"That was a close one," Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Do ya think he suspected anything?" Goku smiled nervously.

"Tch, no way he was totally convinced we were just fighting over icecream," they both looked at each other before breaking out in a laughing fit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one ending, I’m in middle of writing the alternative ending too.

Six mind gruelling months spent in space, Yamcha strolled past Vegeta's room. He furrowed his brows as he had caught a glimpse of something that had caught the corner of his eye. Stepping backwards, he glanced back into the room there on the bed Goku and Vegeta asleep cuddling each other's naked bodies.

"Aha!" He smirked pointing directly at the two, he looked over his shoulder and bellowed over the others. "Guys, come see!"

Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo stroll in behind him glancing at the sleeping Sayians and let out a small groan of annoyance. "Oh for Dende sake, if this is about Goku and Vegeta having sex. We know!" Tien sighed crossing his arms.

Krillin pulled a face at the two sleeping on the bed, before looking back at Yamaha's shocked expression. "We know already, we were just fucking with you!"

Piccolo chuckled to himself with a slight smug look, as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I knew from the start, they are not exactly quiet you know."

"Besides, we got bigger issues we have almost ran out of fuel," Tien jerked his thumb towards the cock pit.

Listening to the commotion going on around him, Goku slowly sat up rubbing his weary eyes. "Aw I can just instant transmission us back home," he slowly stretched out his arms to awaken his tired muscles.

Vegeta instantly shot up with a sharp glare on Goku. "What?!"

Goku knitted his brows whilst starting to get dressed, he could feel an awkward tension in the atmosphere from the daggers glaring into him from everyone in the room. "what, is it something I said?"

"You mean to tell us, that you could have taken us home this whole time?" Vegeta gets out of bed whilst adjusting his gloves before getting dressed.

Yamcha tilted his head to the side eyeing up between Vegeta's legs, "nice,"he nodded in approval.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," a nervous bead of sweat formed above Yamcha's brow as he quickly avoided Vegeta's scowl.

"Wait, that would explain how you had been 'finding' items on the ship?" Piccolo clenched his fists, baring his teeth directly at Goku.

"Uh.." Goku tittered nervously whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"So those random ice cream sandwich wrappers we have been finding around the place, has been you the whole time?"

"yes."

"and Miss basket ball?" Krillin pointed his index together, with a slight nervous grin.

"Krillin we've told you not to name it!" Tien shook his head in disgust at Krillin. It wasn't the fact he had just named the basket ball, it was the fact how the ball had a hole that he didn't even want to begin to imagine what Krillin had been doing with said ball.

"But she felt soo real," Krillin admitted glancing down at the floor whilst scratching his head. If 18 were to find out he'd be in deep shit.

"you been fucking it haven't you?" Piccolo scrunched his nose up at Krillin and shook his head. "well, that explains why he's been using shower stuff to make it feel - as he says, 'moist."

"I've told you that in confidence Piccolo!"

"You didn't tell me anything."

"I was drunk, I know I told you something."

"tch,you right."

Vegeta quirked a brow whilst tapping his finger against his chin, he started to recall all the random items Goku had brought back onto the ship. His eyes widened as he faced Goku. "wait a minute...shower stuff?- Kakarot have you been taking stuff from my bathroom?"

"Well, of course I have," Goku smiled at him.

"Why?"

"Because Bulma only built the machine for me to be able to go back to your place," he gave a half shrug.

"that bitch!" He clenched his jaw, of course Bulma would of planned all this. Trust him to not even question the fact Goku could instant transmission. He sighed massaging his temples and leaned into Goku to whisper an important question. "even the butt plug?" 

"what?" Goku blinked unsure what Vegeta had just mumbled into his ear.

"He said even the butt plug?" Piccolo repeated what Vegeta had asked, he smirked at Vegeta's crimson face.

"damn your namekian hearing!" Vegeta scoffed whilst balling his fists. 

Goku blinked scratching the side of his head, he looked back at Vegeta scowling at him. He didn't seem to complain about using the butt plug at the time, so he wasn't sure why he was looking back at him annoyed. "Well...yeah?" he raised his brows as everyone cracked their knuckles slowly edging close to him with a sneered look. "why are you all looking at me like that?"

Piccolo exchanged looked with everyone else who all had the same idea as him. Six fucking months they been stranded in space, for this idiot to finally confess he could of brought them home this whole time? Oh fuck no, they were all pissed. "We gonna need the namekian dragonballs for this one boys."   
-

Meanwhile, back on Earth-

Chichi let out a satisfied sigh staring at the ceiling with her half dazed eyes, "oh that was so good," she panted whilst wiping the sweat from her brow.

Bulma appeared from under the covers, and crawled back up after being between Chichi's legs. "I told you I could get our husbands away," she winked at her.

"thanks for getting the others away too," she giggled as she had caught her breath.

"Now, who's ready for round four?" Bulma waggled her brows at Chichi whilst waving a strap on.

"you son of a bitch..."

"I'm in." She grinned whilst fastening the strap on.

An hour later after more kinky fun, Bulma's watch beeped alerting her that the spaceship was about the land.

"The boys should be coming back now," she swept her hair back as it had stuck to her face through all the sweat from the love making. She leaped out of bed putting on a robe.

"oh okay, I don't think I could of lasted any longer," Chichi admitted whilst her legs were still quivering from such intense session.

"you said that two months in, didn't even complain then," Bulma winked

"Well yeah but-"

"I'll go see the boys now," Bulma giggled as she started to make her way towards bay 3. She even had time to make herself a cup of coffee, before standing outside waiting for the ship to land. She arched her brows as the ship landed, quickly giving it a scan over she looked rather impressed how immaculate it still looked. "not even any dents?...surprising." She finished her coffee watching Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta walk out squinting their eyes whilst taking in their surroundings. "hey, boys how was the trip?"

"We're back?" Yamcha gaped as his eyes slowly adjusted to the natural light.

"for the- yes Yamcha, you're back," Bulma pinched their bridge of her nose at his astonished look.

"but we ran out of fuel?" Tien frowned.

"I had a reserved tank prepped for you to come back automatically," Bulma rested her hand on her hip seeing them vape and exchange a horrified look.

"oh no," they all gasped amongst themselves. 

Chichi stormed up behind Bulma whilst adjusting the spare bathrobe Bulma had gotten her. "where's my husband?" She raised a brow at the nervous men.

Vegeta observed the women's flushed faces and messed up hair, and the fact they were just wearing bathrobes. "have you been fucking Kakarot's wife?" He scrunched his nose up at Bulma.

"you been fucking Goku!" Bulma threw the coffee cup aside, and crossed her arms.

Vegeta gulped, and blinked his eyes in amazement at her. "how do you know that?"

"I installed cameras!"

Vegeta raised his brows, a slight devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Want to go watch them and have sex?!"

"Fuck yeah I do!"

"Bitchin'!" He grinned rubbing his hands together as he followed Bulma back into the building. Leaving the others stood slack jawed in bewilderment.

"I still don't understand their relationship," Krillin cocked his head to the side whilst holding Miss basket ball, watching the two walk off in the direction. 

"where is my husband?" Chichi narrowed her eyes on them all whilst crossing her arms.

"uh..." Yamcha smiled nervously whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"You got this Yamcha!" Tien smiled patting Yamcha on the back before scurrying off.

"Good luck!" Krillin gave him a nonchalant smile before following Tien.

Piccolo placed his hand on Yamcha's shoulder, "I don't envy you!" He said before flying off in the distance.

Yamcha gulped as Chichi grabbed onto his top pulling him into her as she scowled at him. "We kind of murdered him," he tittered holding his palms out.

"You are going to go back onto that ship,fly to namek and wish my husband back. And then you are staying there!" She snarled whilst shaking him.

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because I don't like you!"

"I was not the one who was fucking behind your back!" He gulped as Chichi kept her scowl on him, "I'll go now." He ran back into the ship.

Chichi folded her arms watching the ship take off, she felt an arm rest over her shoulders that startled her.

"Where's he going?" Goku raised his brows watching the ship twinkle off in the distance.

Chichi blinked looking back at Goku, "they said that they killed you?"

"Nah, I used instant transmission last minute. how was Bulma?"

"Oh she was fantastic!"

"Told you that you'd enjoy it," he grinned winking at her.

"I love you," she grinned back cuddling into his arm.

"I love you too, wanna go join them?" He raised his brow at her whilst nodding his head in the direction to where the other two were.

"Fuck yeah!" She beamed, the two rushed into the building in excitement.

-

On Namek many months later-

Yamcha sighed in relief wiping the sweat from his brow. "Finally, I've gathered the DragonBalls and with the help of the locals I can finally make my wish." As Porunga was summoned, Yamcha raised his hands in the air to make the wish. "I wish Goku back to life!"

"I can not do this."

"wha-why not?"

"the one called Goku is still alive."

"WHAT?!"

The End.


	11. Alternative ending

Six mind gruelling months of being stuck in space together. Every small thing was starting to aggravate them, they literally felt at brink of insanity. Goku and Vegeta joined the rest in the cock pit, giving each other a tap on the ass a sign of a job well done; from their hardcore sex. Yamcha raised a brow seeing the two groping each other and let out a cough.

"That's it!" Krillin balls his fist glaring at Yamcha.

"wait wha-..." Yamcha gulped taking a step back as everyone turned to face him in their fight stance.

"Destructo disc!"

"Ki-Ko-Ho!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehameha!"

There was a loud explosion as the ship blew up, the men suddenly woke up on King Kai's planet. Slowly they all stood up groaning whilst glaring at one another for their stupidity. Then realising it was clearly all Yamcha's fault as they all averted their glares on Yamcha. 

"Good going guys you survived longer than I thought, seems I owe King Yemma one hundred zeni." King Kai frowned at the idiots who were keeping their glare on Yamcha.

"Oh man Bulma isn't gonna like this," Goku sighed rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Who cares the woman probably will make more," Vegeta grunted, he turned looking at everyone else who all sighed realising the big mistake they all made. They should of just thrown Yamcha out the ship- yeah, that would of been more of a genius idea.

"Well Goku best use me to let her know to wish you guys back," King Kai sighed as he stood in front of Goku, whilst cussing at himself for losing such a bet. 

"oh yeah," Goku smiled resting his hand on King Kai's shoulder. His face contorted "never mind," he tittered whilst tilting his head to the side watching Bulma and Chichi in bed.

Vegeta quirked a brow at the mixed expressions Goku was pulling, "what's wrong Kakarot?"

"uhhh she is sorta busy..." he smiled nervously back at Vegeta.

"what are you babbling about?" Vegeta furrowed his brows at him whilst placing his hand on King Kai's shoulder. His eyes widened in astonishment as he titled his head to the side "Oh I see..." he gives an affirming nod, as the two watched Bulma fuck Chichi with a strap on.

Goku let out a small tittering laugh as he looked back at Vegeta "is that why you...Uh..."

"yes it's why I let you put it in me," Vegeta nodded again unable to keep his eyes off their wives in the act.

"See they were fucking!" Yamcha exclaimed pointing at the two, whilst looking around at the others for some support.

"Shut up Yamacha we knew that already," Tien scrunched his face at him whilst crossing his arms in annoyance.

"wait what?"

Feeling Goku and Vegeta's power poles pressing against his back, he shoved them off and turned to face Yamcha who was pouting. "Look if there is going to be a problem you can just go straight to hell Yamcha."

Yamcha raised a brow at King Kai's threat, he chuckled and crossed his arms. No way would he do such a thing, clearly it's an empty threat. "oh yeah and what if I refuse?"

King Kai yeets Yamcha to Hell, there is a loud echo of Yamcha's screams. King Kai casually pushed his glasses back and looked back at the others who all gulped in sync with worried expressions. "anyone else have a problem?"

everyone looked at each other before looking back at him and shook their heads "no King Kai!" They all exclaimed in sync.

Whilst the men sat about awaiting for right moment to contact Bulma when she was least busy. Vegeta bit his lip glancing back at Goku, fuck was he feeling so horny, and his hard on was starting to become more painful. "Hey Kakarot?" Vegeta nudged Goku in the arm with a smirk.

Goku looked back at Vegeta, his eyes were drawn to Vegeta's hard on, he licked his lips and glanced back at Vegeta's seductive look. "yes Vegeta?"

"wanna go fuck?" He waggled his brows at him as his smirk widened.

"you son of a bitch-I'm in!" He winked. The two rushed into the house whilst groping one another in between. A few minutes later a deeply disturbed bubbles runs out flailing his arms about the place with high screeches. The things he had saw, oh the terror! The sayians had no decency to give him a pre warning as they went straight into sex, right in front of his innocent eyes.

Krillin frowned scuffing his foot along the grass, "what we gonna do?"

"Try catch bubbles?" King Kai suggested as he watched Bubbles rocking back and forth cradling his knees.

"Not this again," Tien whined looking back at the deeply disturbed monkey.

"either that or you help paint my house." King Kai shuddered as he heard Vegeta chanting out some profanities alongside loud moans. Damn he was gonna have to wash those sheets.

Tien and Krillin instantly start chasing after bubbles as Piccolo sat against King Kais house and starts to nap. He was so used to hearing Goku and Vegeta have sex now, he had managed to drown out such filthy sounds from the pair. King Kai pressed his lips looking over at Piccolo, he slowly approached him whilst doing his best to ignore the sounds from inside his house.

"what are you doing piccolo?" He hummed resting his hands behind his back.

"meditating," he answered abruptly whilst keeping his eyes closed.

"You are not meditating! you're napping I know the difference!"

"then why ask?!"

"I get lonely and wanted to have a conversation!" He crossed his arms about to say something else to Piccolo, till he heard an alarming sound "hey...what's that sound?"

"Kaioken!"

"No!"

"Times!"

"No no no!"

"Four!"

"No no no no ...FFFFUUUUUUU-" Vegeta flies through wall and smacks face first into a tree, causing all the fruit to land on top him. A painful groan is heard from him.

Goku popped his head through the hole in the wall, shirtless and heavily sweating "Well- you said to go harder..."

The End!


End file.
